Unfold me
by ilovekellykellyk2
Summary: -"yes I got problems & I , may die" -"you can't save me ! No one can!" - "I'm needy.i need you" - "I love you so much , that I would kill myself to make you happy" Read as four girls go through a tragedy when they are used & abused. Multi-Couple


"wake up up eve !"

"Ugh , I'm going !" groaned Eve Torres.

Eve never wanted this life. But it was always better then living in her past. Eve Torres was used when she was 16 years old and raped at the age of 19. She always thought she had problems .. But not this much. So , when one of her her best friends offerd her to live with her & 2 other girls she had no choice but to was a professional dancer and also loved to have fun. And now that she thought about it , it was time for her dance class.

* * *

"Breakfast is ready!" yelled a Red head named Maria Kanellis. Maria was always the peppy & bubbly girl. But that all ended when a guy abused the happy girl. She never thought that he would do such a thing. But as she felt the pain , she knew it was true. And there was no turning back. But , Maria got through all of that once a french blonde found her crying on the street looking for a home. So , when Maria got the offer she imidiently accepted and got really close to the blonde.

"morning Barbie doll" smiled the red head brightly

"Morning Ria" said a small blonde as she smiled weekly at the red head. Kelly blank was a small blonde who always thought life would be easy. But when she was 15 years old the poor blonde got abused & tortured. She always thought life could've been a fantasy . But that all went down when she saw how bad her life Always cried herself to sleep. Praying that someone would hear her and help her. And that all happend when her sister called her and asked her to stay with her at her place. So once the small blonde accepted the offer , she got called up for a modeling carrer and ofcourse she accepted. Now that she was with that carrer , she wondered if her fantasy of meeting her dream man could come true. But of course not , she was Kelly blank. Nothing good ever happend to her.

"Where's my sister?" replied the small blonde while she took a bite out of her food.

"Right here" replied a slightly tall french blonde as she grabbed a plate of food.

"Did you sleep well?"smiled Maria

"I guess"sighed Maryse outlett. Maryse Outlett is Kelly's sister. No they may not have the same last name but that's cause they have the same & Kelly's mom left the poor girls and that's how they separated. But , Maryse was lucky unlike Kelly and found a place to live. But she of course , got unlucky. Maryse was used & would cut herslelf At night. So , one day things went too bad & she ended up In the hospital. That's how she found Kelly. Of course Kelly left the next day , but she called her and asked her to live with got rid of her old boyfriend an tried to live like she was a happy girl. But , she always tries and it just comes back to haunt her. So , Maryse decided to live her dream and open a fashion store. That was always a way to forget about her unforgettable past.

"where's eve ?" asked Kelly

" Oh, she should be down any second" said Maria

"and here comes the dancing queen" Grinned Maryse

"Morning girls"smiled Eve

"you look awfully happy" smiled Maryse

" yeah well , it's the only way I could try to be happy in the morning is with my dancing"

"Uhuh , are you sure it's not about that punk boy ?"Smirked Kelly

"Oh shusssh Kelly ! I told you it would be our secret !"

"oh so now your keeping secrets from us?!"asked Maria

"NO! Kelly is just playing around"Huffed Eve

"really Eve?so you didn't tell me about the boy who's always asking you out for coffe and your always happily accepting ?"asked Kelly

"Oh , so that's why your always coming an hour later from dance class"Smirked Maryse

"Nooo ! Would you girls just please !"Huffed Eve

"Well , I should get going. My manager is really getting me annoyed."Kelly said

"Kels, is Elizabeth annoying you again ?"asked Maria

"Ugh, yes. But I can't do nothing , she's a good manager." said the small Blonde

"Kelly , I told you hannah could be your manager. She's very good and shes not bossy." said Eve

"listen girls , We'll talk about this later. Bye!" Said Kelly as she walked out the door

"I should get going too girls, dancing class is in " checks her time and gasps" 20 minutes! Bye girls!" Eve said as she ran out The door.

"Well , it looks like its just me and you ryse." Said the red head

"Actually , its just gonna have to be you today Hun .. I gotta head to work. Heard that Jenna is not doing a very good job. Bye Ria" Said the French blonde as she smiled at her and walked out the door

The red head Sighed and looked around the house. Everyone was gone and she had nothing to do. Maria was forever alone.


End file.
